


My Real Name

by Caspurr



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: You confess your feelings to Manboy at the meteor shower gathering. A request from anon on tumblr!
Relationships: Fuka/Manboy (Ozmafia!!), Manboy (Ozmafia!!)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	My Real Name

You can’t help but smile as you look over at Manboy. He’s watching he meteor shower, seemingly mystified by its beauty. At first, you assumed he simply loved the meteor shower… but you realized that was incorrect when he turned towards you and whispered with a gentle tone that while he did indeed love the meteor shower, he’d never enjoyed it as much as he has been this year. You thought for a moment to ask him why that was; to inquire if maybe it was because you were there with him, the same way that you were enjoying it more than you could have imagined thanks to his presence. Quietly you watch him, and quietly he watches the sky.

Manboy… what an interesting person. He has a strange name, he works at a strange place, and sometimes he can be a bit hard to understand. But, in the end, you enjoy your time together. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing or saying, you hang on his every word and feel your heart flutter when he’s near. Manboy; the person you want to know more about. Just what kind of life does he live, that you’re not a part of? You can only imagine but you do know that you want to be part of it all, even the secret parts.

Finally he turns towards you and his eyes meet yours. You avert your gaze quickly, but not quick enough for him not to notice your initial stare. “Y/N?”

“Y-Yeah?” you reply back.

“Are you not enjoying the meteor shower?”

“No, no, I am!” you answer back quickly.

He looks confused. “Then… what’s wrong?”

Ah… He really wants to know, doesn’t he? You can tell his concern and confusion is genuine. The way he cocks his head slightly, watching you, waiting for an answer. You want so badly to give him that answer but you haven’t had the courage up until now. Still… what’s the worst thing that could happen? Manboy is your friend regardless of anything else. If he doesn’t feel the same, things will just go back to normal. And, if he does feel the same, then…

You take a deep breath, preparing yourself for what you’ve wanted to say for so long now. “Manboy… nothing is wrong,” you say to him. He opens his mouth as though he’s about to cut in and push for further explanation, but you continue before he has that chance. “In fact, I’m just so happy right now that I can’t help staring at the most wonderful thing here. The meteor shower is great, but the reason it’s great is because… you’re here.” His eyes widen. You go on further. “Manboy, I… I love you!”

At first he doesn’t react at all. His expression remains the same. Then, as though your words sunk in all at once, his eyes begin to widen, and a blush spreads across his cheeks. “You love… me?”

“I love you. I … love you! So much! I was so happy when you asked me to go to the meteor shower gathering with you, but it had nothing to do with the meteors themselves. I just wanted to spend time with you, no matter what we were spending time doing. I love you, Manboy… I could repeat it over and over and over. There’s so much about you that I don’t know yet and maybe you’ll never feel comfortable telling me all the intimate details of your life, but I want to know them. I want to be someone you trust and can share your life with. I want… I want to… be with you.”

Again there’s a long pause with no response. He can’t seem to figure out what to say. When finally he reacts again, the first reaction is his hand reaching towards yours. He stops midway, takes a deep breath, and then allows himself to grab your hand in his. “I don’t deserve someone like you…”

“Why would you ever say that?” you ask him.

“I don’t deserve to be loved by someone as pure and wonderful as you are.”

“That’s not true, Manboy! That’s not true… why do you think of yourself like that? I don’t understand. There’s a lot about you that I don’t understand. But… I… I want to know. Even if it’s bad. I want to know everything about you and be part of your life. Manboy, I –” You stop talking when you realize there are tears in his eyes. “M… Manboy…?”

“I never thought…” he mutters through his tears. “I never thought someone could feel that way about me, in such a pure and genuine way… I…” The tears continue to stream from his eyes but now, he’s smiling as well. “Call me Saucedo… Not Manboy.”

“Saucedo?”

“My name.” His hand squeezes yours. “I love you… so much that I want to give my real name to you.”


End file.
